forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BadCatMan
To limit the length of this page, content has been relocated to the following archive pages: * User talk:BadCatMan/2012 * User talk:BadCatMan/2013 * User talk:BadCatMan/2014 * User talk:BadCatMan/2015 * User talk:BadCatMan/2016 * User talk:BadCatMan/2017 * User talk:BadCatMan/2018 Wheloon Fan Art Hi buddy! Could you reconsider the Wheloon edit? Or at least place it somewhere, in a section called fan art? I have been work on this rendering for days, every house has the same format as the map shows and I tried to follow the best I could every detail either in Volo's Guide To Cormyr, Cormyr: Tearing of the Weave and Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. I have other renderings if you wish to discuss. Of course, there is not all details there, so some things had to be assumed, like hills (according to the book, the houses and roads follow the hills) and size of houses. Thanks, and great work keeping the site. :Hi, Matferib, :I am another of the admins here. In general, we are very cautious about allowing fan art on this site. (See our policy proposal here: Forgotten Realms Wiki:Fan Art.) I did not actually see the image that you uploaded, so I will not try to answer for BadCatMan, but you do have the option of creating a sandbox and uploading the image to use there or elsewhere on your own user page. It is usually a better idea to do something like that before making a major change to a Featured Article page. That way, others can see the change and talk about it first. :Thanks for contributing to the wiki! :~ Lhynard (talk) 13:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks, I will create my sandbox! :Sorry, I'm really not in favour of the use of fan-art on the wiki, so I may have been too harsh in my judgement. You didn't explain much, so I took the image to be a generic fantasy town scene, simply labelled as Wheloon (which is commonly done in fan art). But if it is based strictly off the maps, then I'm much better disposed to it. :I've restored File:Por do sol wheloon.jpg (it's smaller than the .png you used in the article). Perhaps you could add the template to detail what it is, what it's based on, and your own details, then I and the other admins can reconsider. — BadCatMan (talk) 15:28, January 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Cool, I have added the information template as requested. Please let me know if you need more information. Oops It took a few minutes for the notice on the Succubus page to sink in. I could revert the edits I did, if I need to. Gringo300 (talk) 15:43, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :It's no problem, I'd already added all the work I'd done and I might not get back to it for a day or so, so editing it now was fine. One thing, however: when you fill in your Edit Summary, "clean up" is very vague and can imply extensive revisions or that the page was messy beforehand, which was confusing because I'd just done the cleanup. Instead, say just what you did, like "adding missing bracket" or "added plural" so it's clear to everyone what kind of change was made. — BadCatMan (talk) 15:51, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks... ...a usual for the clean-up! It was some more errors in pyrite then average this time. :-) Daranios (talk) 20:07, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Underdarks There is an article titled "Abeiran Underdark" and an article titled "Underdark". Shouldn't the "Underdark" article be titled "Torilian Underdark"? Gringo300 (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Not really. 99% of references to the Underdark will be to the one on Toril, or to an Underdark in general, which to our perspective is the same thing. It doesn't need distinguishing as "Torilian". Only Underdarks of different worlds like Abeir need clarifying. "Underdark (Abeir)" might be a better page title, but it's not very important. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:05, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Moonshaes Hi Jumping over from Greyhawk I will focus a bit more on Moonshaes and reread the Moonshae Novels to get some more info. Found some more detailed Moonshae maps from WotC, How do you reference maps? Kenneth Blomqvist (talk) 13:07, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Welcome to the wiki! Maps are referenced in the normal way, that is, cited to the books they appear in. It's better to cite the book where possible rather an image provided on the website that might lack context like its edition or year. We have citation templates for many of the maps that appear in books, you can make new ones if you need, or you can cite the book itself or a page where the map is shown. For example, you might use (don't have that one yet). — BadCatMan (talk) 14:19, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Being Slack Hi all! I can no longer access the Slack group, owing to my browsers being too old and my computer being too old. Ain't the advance of technology great? :\ So, you won't be seeing me on there for a while, but I could check in via a borrowed laptop occasionally if you really need me. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:59, March 21, 2019 (UTC) : so sad : If it makes you feel better, my laptop is so old, that none of my upper number keys work, so I cannot type exclamation points or at symbols, etc. anymore.9 ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:17, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Of course we need you! Deciding on a new background image and deciding crunch policy, to name just two issues :) Hurry back. —Moviesign (talk) 12:13, March 21, 2019 (UTC) : I'm not sure what OS you use, but you can easily access Slack via methods other than a browser. For example, via a terminal, using something such as slack-term. It's very quick. :~ Possessed Priest (talk) 12:59, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::As Moviesign said, you are much needed and missed - hurry back! Ruf (talk) 20:03, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Hello BadCatMan, :::I can only repeat what the others said. Please return soon. :::Best regards :::Saya222 (talk) 20:52, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Good news, everybody! My computer has now finally completely died, with its second power supply carking it, so now I really have to get a new computer. :/ Unfortunately, I have to work on my mum's laptop for a while, and everything's going to be a struggle until I get a replacement. I'll load Slack on here at some point, but expect to see even less of me. :( — BadCatMan (talk) 14:15, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :You might want to look into a UPS or a power filter, just sayin'. We are counting the days until your triumphant return. :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:51, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Replies with *flex* emoji^ Ruf (talk) 15:11, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Another nitpick about the Underdark article + April Fools Joke The article says the Underdark is under the surface of Abeir-Toril. If I understand correctly, Abeir-Toril was a planet that was split into two planets: Abeir and Toril. Shouldn't the article say that the Underdark is under the surface of Toril? - The April Fools Joke wasn't funny at all. Now, the one I told my mother this morning, that one was funny. "Hey! There's another cat out on the deck!" For some reason, she didn't think it was funny. – User:Gringo300 :In older sourcebooks, "Abeir-Toril" (a single phrase meaning "cradle of life") was the proper name of the planet we commonly know as "Toril". It was that way until 4th edition retconned Abeir into being. But it is still valid to refer to Toril as Abeir-Toril, there's nothing wrong with that. :April Fool's Day is not about making jokes. It's about making pranks that people tend to find amusing, and I think we did that. As for your joke, I think you forgot the punchline. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:06, April 2, 2019 (UTC) So for the silver dragon could it be both? LiaraDragon (talk) 12:54, May 4, 2019 (UTC)Lianna Zhoukoudien Hello BadCatMan! A small thing about the Zhoukoudien article: The last sentence is unclear to me. Is there perhaps a noun missing or something? Daranios (talk) 20:14, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Dragonborn piercings Hi! I'm back here, and happy to help. I wanted to ask about this. A few months ago, Erin M. Evans shared with me these diagrams on Twitter. They show the different piercings used by the dragonborn to show their clans allegiances in her novels. While she says that these are not canonical, save for the ones of clans Linxakasendalor and Tlassian, all piercings match their canonical descriptions in the novels (both hers and the ones by Richard Lee Byers). Do you think we should share these images here in the wiki? (with proper permission, of course). --Zero (talk) 21:37, May 22, 2019 (UTC)